Sun Trigger
by Sapphire Falcon
Summary: I'm doing a parody of Chrono Trigger, with the characters of Golden Sun. Prologue: Part 1 is up right now. Rating may go up, Please read and review
1. Prologue: Part 1: Logic to Determine

Author's note: I can't believe I'm doing a parody of Chrono Trigger.

Magus: **_YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?_**

Honestly, Magus, I'm doing a parody of Chrono Trigger with characters from Golden Sun. Don't you pay attention to the muse meetings?

Magus: Last time I did that I had to attack one of your teachers after you--

Relax that fic won't be posted due to the lengthy disclaimer that it would have required. Speaking of disclaimers, have you seen Felix?

Felix: *From the bathroom* I'm not coming out, not for anything.

Fine then I won't tell you what the characters in Chrono Trigger will be doing while your acting out their game.

Magus: *Draws scythe and positions it to stab Sapphire Falcon* I will not, you'll make me that blue haired, do no wrong freak.

Felix, I'll triple what LadyLucca is paying you to come out here and read the disclaimer, and Magus, what makes you think I'd make you Picard, although you are both drop dead gorgeous, I was intending to make you Alex, but thank you for your input.

Felix: *Comes out of the bathroom dressed as Frog* Sapphire Falcon does not own Golden Sun or Chrono Trigger, thank goodness for that, nothing would be left.

Now on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue: Part 1: Logic to Determine

Felix runs into Isaac's house in a panic. He looks around, his eyes wild.

Isaac: *Joking Felix, what's wrong, you look like you've just seen the ghosts of Saturos and Menardi.

Felix: My time with them could be considered a picnic compared to this. SHE wants every one to go to the sanctum tomorrow, but that's only half of it. She informed her muses that she was going to do a couple of parodies, Magus tried attack her, so now I'm officially scared.

Jenna: It can't be that bad. After all-- *pauses as the realization comes to her* Oh no, did you say that she wants us to meet her at the Sanctum?"

Felix: *Nods*

Picard: *Looking around* Isn't Magus the guy who only freaks out when plans involve him and or his game?

Felix: *Nods*

Ivan: *Screaming* Noooooooooooo! She's going to cast us as parts for some other game, isn't she?"

Sheba: Looking at the facts, it would seem likely that we're going to be assigned characters from-- *Pauses* What game is Magus from?

Felix: Chrono Trigger.

Garet: *Comes out of the kitchen* What's all the screaming about?

Jenna: We think that SHE might want to put us in a parody of Chrono Trigger.

Garet: Is it too late to run?

Felix: *Nods* Yes, the best thing for us to do would be to get some sleep and to prepare for the worst.

*Isaac and Ivan go upstairs and everyone else leaves, Mia and Sheba with Jenna and Felix, Picard with Garet*

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Yes, I know it's short, but it's one half of the prologue, second half will hopefully be up tomorrow, please read and review.


	2. Prologue: Part 2: The Casting

Author's note: Well here is part two of the prologue, I hope you like it.

Magus: Don't you think you're going a little overboard with this?

Do you want me to call Lucca, Crono and Frog? They royally kicked your royal ass last time, do you want that to happen again?

Magus: Bring it, this time the outcome will be much different.

You said that last time.

Jenna, Mia, and Sheba: *Come out*

Jenna, where's Felix?

Jenna: He's getting everyone ready for the upcoming insanity, so he appointed Mia, Sheba and myself as honorary muses so that the disclaimer could get done.

Why isn't he helping the three of you prepare?

Mia: He said that since no one in the house was going to get any sleep due to the fact that there were three girls acting like it was a slumber party, that he might as well tell us what to expect early.

Sheba: He also mentioned that if someone didn't show up, you wouldn't do the disclaimer, and Magus might end up killing you.

So, are the three of you volunteering to do the disclaimer?

Jenna, Mia, and Sheba: Yes. Sapphire Falcon does not own Golden Sun or Chrono Trigger. Well, she owns them in the sense that she has copies of all three games, but she does not own the copyrights.

Now let's get this show on the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue: Part 2: The Casting

(The next day everyone meets at Garet's house because it's closest to the Sanctum)

Garet: Are we sure it's too late to run?

Felix: For the thousandth time Garet, yes. Now, are we ready to go to the Sanctum, I want to get this over with.

Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Mia, Sheba, and Picard: Yes.

GS crew: *Walks to the Sanctum*

(At the sanctum)

Sapphire Falcon: *Struggles with bags that hold scripts and costumes*

GS crew: *Arrives at the sanctum*

Sapphire Falcon: Finally *Starts passing out bags* 

Garet: *Looks at Sapphire Falcon and leans toward Felix* She doesn't look all that tough.

Sapphire Falcon: I heard that Garet. Now if you will now look into the bags that I have given you, you will see your costume as well as your script. Garet, you will be playing Crono, unfortunately he doesn't speak at all in the game, so you can make up your own lines, just keep them in context with the story line, you will also have to fight Isaac, and WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT EAT ANYTHING THAT SMELLS LIKE CHICKEN AT THE FAIR!!!!!!!!!! Jenna, you will be playing Marle, she's a little on the tomboyish side, make sure you capture that. Mia, you're Lucca, you'll see why later, just make sure you can fight Isaac and that you can act afraid of Felix for a short time.

Mia: Why will I have to fight Isaac?

Sapphire Falcon: Read the script and listen to the rest of this briefing to find out. Felix, you'll be playing Frog, DO NOT mess up his dialogue.

Felix: SF, you can't be serious, he has some of the hardest dialogue in the game to pronounce.

Sapphire Falcon: Haven't I asked you and the rest of my muses to not call me that, and yes, I am serious, I put a lot of effort in to writing those lines, so you are going to stick to them, you are also going to fight Isaac. Now, Picard, you will be playing Robo, I'm sorry, but the reason is because I am supporting my favorite pairings in both games, just wait, I want the person who will play Atropos to be a surprise. Sheba, you will be playing Ayla, you will have to speak with broken English.

Sheba: Why?

Sapphire Falcon: Because she is a cave woman. Ivan you will be Kino, you will also have to speak in broken English, he's a caveman. *Grins* Isaac, you will be portraying Magus, he actually volunteered to coach you in how to be him, please realize that he is the most obnoxious of my muses, and also that you will have be able to fight Garet, Felix, and Mia. Now there are scenes that have alternate play-outs, in the scripts I have circled the choices that would be best, and Felix, on the cliff SAY NO TO THE QUESTION!!!!! Now, are there any other questions?

Garet: Why do you want me to not eat anything that smells like chicken?

Sapphire Falcon: Because if you don't eat it, you'll have the best outcome later on. Any more questions?

GS crew: No.

Sapphire Falcon: Good, now you'll have a few days to prepare

GS crew: *Leaves*

Sapphire Falcon: I hope they can handle this. *Turns, walks behind a tree, and disappears.*

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Okay, next we'll have the first chapter, which will hopefully be longer than this.


End file.
